D
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: This fic is about the life of the three D. carriers; Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Dragon and Gol D. Roger. Catch out what happens next after Reo (OC) takes Garp as the trainee for the G-5 Y ;D! Rated T for One Piece


***sighs* This is.. Urr.. *scratches head* The rewritten version of D.**

* * *

Today can't become any worse as the maroon-haired woman walked down the streets with her heavy and hot admiral coat. She sighed harder and harder.

Today, her best friend, Kong had ordered her to search for one last trainee for the marines' troop. He was no high ranked officer so, who is he to order her? And, the most stressful thing is, her guy friends are currently seeing other women! Not that she's jealous or something. She's just feeling afraid that what if they don't want to be friends with her anymore?_ 'Stupid boys,'_ she cursed.

She shrugged at her own thoughts. She stared at the kids who were gathering by the end of the street. She sighed again.

"Maybe I can get a kid there," she muttered.

_"Remember. This one last kid must be committed and this kid must be loyal to the World Government no matter what!"_

She twitched in annoyance as the words from Kong replayed in her mind. As if she can see the future and predict what will one do to the world!

"Geez!" she shrieked in anger. Her thoughts stopped as she heard cries coming from the place where the kids were gathering.

She hurried her steps to them. She tried to peek from behind the kids. Her eyes widen in shock, disbelieving the thing happening right in front of her eyes.

The kids were cheering over a brave but a fool kid, pointing out a knife towards a black-haired boy. The black-haired boy fearfully stood up to protect his right. His treasure chest was in the hands of the the brave-but-fool kid. He loves the treasure chest so much that he'd rather risk his life for it. Tears were flowing a lot down his cheeks.

"Give me back!" he shouted.

"Je hehehe... Aww.. Poor little tarzan... Your treasure is gone?" he uttered not noticing that the other kids had ran away as they saw the scary look on the female marine.

She recklessly took the chest from the boy's hand and eventually made the boy terrified. The boy ran away leaving the knife he'd bravely pointed out to the black-haired boy on the ground.

The two watched him ran away.

"What's chwo name, boy?"

The called boy turned to see the woman. He gave out a shaky grin towards her. The woman replied by grinning widely.

"Pardon, boy! Ye haha! My name is Reo!" she introduced herself to the boy.

The boy bits his lips nervously before putting his hands out. Probably, wanting his treasure chest back.

"Me name is Garp. Monkey D. Garp," he said, still reaching out for his treasure chest.

Reo smiled widely at him.

"Where do chwo live? Where are chwour parents?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know. I _lived_ in the jungle with my animal friends. Can I please have my treasure chest back?" he asked while shuffling his right foot on the ground.

He stared through the woman's maroon eyes. Reo stared back in amusement. She can feel the presence of threat and adventure to the world in the boy's eyes. She slowly formed a smirk.

"Hey kid. Are chwo interested in the seas?" Reo asked.

Slowly, Garp's heart beats faster than he had ever felt during his time in the jungle before. He had been chased by a giant tiger, a group of poisonous ivy-boars, deadly man-eating trees and so on. He had lost, well quite every of his animal friends which was the reason why he was out in the town.

Since he was an infant, he was raised by a group of red with black stripes tiger family. He was found with the treasure chest that he deared so much. It was the only thing that reminds him that his real family actually cares and loves him.

He had always stared to the oceans as if he belonged there. He had always wanted to sail through the seas.

He gave out a huge grin towards Reo. He nodded excitedly.

Reo chuckled softly. Not that she had finished her duty given by Kong to find a great trainee, it was because she had saved a boy that she believes would grow up as a great person.

"Come," she handed out her right hand with his treasure chest.

Garp took the treasure chest and stared at the hand in front of him. He shakily reached his right hand out to the empty calm hand in front of his face.

Reo took his hand and walked with him motherly, though, she does not quite suit the title mother.

Garp holds Reo's warm hand tightly. It was the first time he was brought for a walk.

"Thanks, Reo san!" he grinned widely.

"I see! Chwo like to grin, ey?"

"Why are you saying you as chwo?"

"Ah, I get that a lot. Chwo see, some people have their own way of talking and pronouncing words, and we need to improve chwour grammar, Garp~"

"Sure! Say, me hungry..."

"Yeah.. Me too... Let's go to chwour new home, already."

"Got it!"

* * *

"Reo-sensei... Where did you picked him?" the black-haired boy asked, disbelieving the big appetite the new trainee had.

A dark-haired girl stared at the eating boy in admirance.

"Anyways, he's cute~" she exclaimed. The earlier boy rolled his eyes away.

"Be nice to him, Sengoku! Chwo all will know why I took him in one day!" the maroon-haired womanplaced her hands onto her waist before laughing like a maniac.

"And just when is that day," Sengoku, the afro-haired boy sweatdropped while commenting.

"You guys ain't eating?" the raven asked, while stuffing some more meat into his mouth.

The three marines just smiled at him. But their smile faded seeing the food are disappearing in a lightning speed.


End file.
